Powers and Mortality Guide
In the Geneforce Universe (and Multiverse by extension), magic, science, supernatural abilities/powers and mortality variations are all important to understand when it comes to this system. This guide should help you out. Life Force Energy Life Force Energy or LFE is the basic building block of all things in the Universe. It is not known if it has existed before or after the invasion of the Navitaria (though it is implied). Non-sentient (things that do not walk/talk/breathe/eat/etc.) things such as rocks, plants, water and air all have LFE, and it is not known what are the conditions are for them to be able to use it. Living, sentient things (the human, for example) can access LFE much more easily, usually attempting to train their bodies and minds in order to master using this energy source. Using LFE is dangerous and can limit one's lifespan if used in excess. Life Force Energy, as the name implies, is what gives things the energy to live and survive. Life Force Energy can be measured by some means. Some creatures can naturally detect/measure the amount of other being's LFE, though it is implied that one must be either familiar with the use of LFE or possess a large amount it themselves. The dangers of using LFE are numerous, including severe physical injuries, damaging the Spirit or outright death. The benefits of using LFE are increasing the user's power during battle, expanding upon their natural abilities and gaining more abilities or power. Known/Discovered Powers and Abilities (Here is a list of all the known powers and abilities used/explained/mentioned by the Geneforce creators or their creations... its empty right now because I don't have a lot of time) Characters That Have Displayed/Actively Display Powers/Abilities * Genesis uses (insert type of powers here) * Juliet uses a Water Magic, and sometimes uses a wand to conduct spells. * Rocky uses Geokinesis, manifesting her power with her body. * Luna is Psycho and Cryokinetic, using her body and mind to execute her powers. * Blastion, due to experimentation, is capable of Lava magic. * Xanthos has the power of Physisoma, and can use channel his souls energy to resemble Electricity. Transformations and Power Stages In this Universe, all living and nonliving things contain Life Force Energy. Depending on how much LFE the thing in question has available to it, it can access different stages of releasing its true power. This section will is meant to describe each stage, what it does to its activators and what one can do once they've activated it. Transformations * Serious is a minor advancement in power increase. It has a x2 multiplier. * Ultra is a larger advancement in power increase. It has a x50 multiplier. * Neo is a massive advancement in power increase. It has a x300 multiplier. Characters That Have Engaged Transformations * Genesis has engaged all of his transformations multiple times. * Rocky has engaged Serious mode multiple times, but Ultra and Neo only twice. Fusions Fusions are weird and we should be talking about them. Characters That Have Successfully Fused Together * Genesis and Chris to form Chrisis * Luna and Daitengu to form ...ah... fuck, sorry... * Is... is Vaesyr still a variation of a failed fusion...? Mortality Classifications Mortal Beings Basically everyone else. Every Mortal and beyond has a Spirit, but I'll touch on that a tad later. In-Between Beings An In-between is a being who has enough LFE to surpass the power of a Mortal, but not enough power to down a Demi-God. Untrained In-between will often win in fights against trained Mortals, but may also lose to other trained In-betweens. Demi-God/Demi-Devil Demi-Gods or Demi-Devils are beings who are stronger than Mortals and In-betweens, both trained or untrained, but weaker than Gods/Devils. God/Devil A God or Devil is the strongest type of being that exists within the Universe (or at least this plane of existence). The difference between the two depends on their abilities and moral values (aka whether they prefer creating or destroying, peacemaking or warring). Gods may be perceived as "evil" and Devils as "good" depending on who you talk to. In this Universe, there is no one-true-god that created everything, or at least, the Big Bang is canon. Do not get the classification God/Devil confused with a real-world biblical God/Satan. The Bible or Quran or whatever is not canon for fucks sake don't do it just make up your own. Known Characters That Are Not Merely Mortal * Chris is a Demi-God whether he wants to believe it or not because of his interaction with the Naviatarians and the Shattegrstones. Currently, he is one of the most powerful members of the main cast. * Genesis (in Spirit) is a God, though he is trapped in the body of a Mortal, knocking down most of his power to grant him Demi-Godhood. * Pointsettia is an In-between, as she is strong enough be appointed as Guardian of the Itaka Forest on Planet Iciaura. * Daitengu is an In-between, as she is one of the strongest Demon-like summons to have ever walked the face of Planet Iciaura. At times, she exerts enough power to barely reach Demi-God status, but most of the time, her power is limited to In-between status. The other Guardians of Iciaura also qualify as In-betweens. * The Sky King of Planet Tropic is a God-status being that protects the remainder of his Aeonimbic species from above the planet's surface. He is powerful and exists, but he is neither the creator of Tropic, nor the creator of his kind. He is a ruler-esque figurehead. (I couldn't think of anyone else, sorry) Emission Emission is the manifestation of Life Force Energy in combination with the user's Spirit. Category:Lore